


Misc Drabble #8

by Meteora-Writes-Drabbles (MeteoraWrites)



Series: Misc Tumblr Drabbles [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Mon-El is a good boyfriend, and cuddles, and food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/Meteora-Writes-Drabbles
Summary: knownasemrys asked:"Isn't it obvious?" Karamel pretty please





	Misc Drabble #8

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KnownAsEmrys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnownAsEmrys/gifts).



Kara doesn’t know why she bothers sometimes. She has all these powers and some days it just isn’t enough. But she can’t let herself dwell on those feelings. And that makes it worse some times. 

Like now. She’s in her apartment, favorite blanket wrapped around her as she watches The Wizard of Oz for what must be the millionth time since she came to earth. It’s one of those things that helps when she feels down.

That and food.

And of course, Mon-El picks then to come waltzing in with all of her favorites. “Okay, I have pizza, I have potstickers, I have chocolate. And, most importantly, I have three musicals that you don’t own that Winn said were magical,” he explains as he sets everything down on the coffee table and blocks Kara’s view of the tv.

“What are you doing?” She asks, not bothering to lift her head from the arm of the couch or even really look at him.

“Isn’t it obvious?” He asks as he starts to spread the food out on the table. The smell of hot food wafts over to Kara and it doesn’t escape his notice when she perks up just a little. “You’ve been down lately. So I called in a favor and we have the night off from super heroing to cuddle on the couch and watch movies.”

The smile that starts to pull at Kara’s lips feels strange after feeling so off lately. “That’s really sweet. Thank you.”

The smile she gets in return is almost blinding, and it’s clear Mon-El is glad he could do something to help even just a little. “Oh! I almost forgot! Winn told me there was this show on netflix that we should watch that’s just one big musical. Can we watch some of it later?”

“Only if you promise to sing along with me if you know a song,” Kara says with a nod as she finally sits up and scoots over to make room for Mon-El on the couch with her.

“Deal,” he agrees readily while handing her a warm container of pot stickers with one hand while the other lifts the corner of the blanket to slip in beside her.

They end up snuggled up with Kara laying with her head on Mon-El’s chest, the table pulled close so neither of them has to get up for anything as they watch the rest of The Wizard of Oz together.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) and send a prompt <3


End file.
